darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
675
Carolyn identifies Donna's body and tells Sheriff Patterson that Chris was the last person to see her. Synopsis : The sun shines fair over Collinwood, and the great estate seems calm. But the calmness is deceptive, for a lifeless body has been found on its grounds: the body of an unknown woman, who now lies in a Collinsport morgue, shut out from this bright day because she made the mistake of being in the woods at the rise of the full moon. Carolyn identifies Donna’s body and tells the sheriff that Chris was the last person to see her. The sheriff suspects Chris and takes him in for questioning. Julia and Barnabas remove incriminating evidence from Chris’ cottage. Barnabas tells the sheriff that Chris was with him drinking all night; the sheriff releases him. Barnabas tells Chris that he knows he is the werewolf. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: The werewolf does not choose his victims. ---- : Barnabas: I know you, Chris, are innocent, I know that you are not only Chris Jennings. I know that you are the werewolf. ---- : Sheriff Patterson: Barnabas Collins. He's about the best alibi you can have in this town. ---- : Sheriff Patterson: Drink milk, it lines the stomach. It works, I can tell you. : _________________________________________________ : : Sheriff Patterson (to Chris): And this time, make up a story I can't punch holes in, will ya? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Don Briscoe as Chris Jennings * Vince O'Brien as George Patterson Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 672. * Final appearance of actor Vince O'Brien and the character George Patterson. Story * The Collinsport morgue appears to consist of a bench, overhead light, and a wall with a door. * The Collinsport Sheriff's office and Jail are seen several times. * Final mention of the Collins Family lawyer, Richard Garner (although he is only refered to as Mr. Garner here). He was last mentioned by Elizabeth in 577 and last seen in 246. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Chris: Why don’t I remember? / How much time passed? * TIMELINE: Day 266 begins, and will end in 676. It was yesterday when Donna visited Carolyn. Chris has lived in the cottage on the Collinwood estate for several weeks. It was about thirty minutes ago when the police took Chris. 4:30pm: Chris at police station. 6pm: Chris returns to the cottage. Bloopers and continuity errors * The opening narration refers to Donna as 'an unknown woman'; but she's hardly that. Why couldn't they just have called her 'a young woman'? (Donna is supposed to be Carolyn's friend from Bangor.) * As noted above, Carolyn tells the sheriff that Chris has lived in the cottage for "a few weeks," but by any reckoning of the timeline, he has been there only a few days. * The cottage clock appears to be stuck at 6 o'clock. * After Julia tells Barnabas she feels responsible for Donna's death, Jonathan Frid flubs over the word 'wherever'. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 675 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 675 - The Unscooby Gang Gallery ( }}) 675kf.jpg|Mystery Murder 675m.jpg|Full Moon 675o.jpg|Chris Questioned Category:Dark Shadows episodes